Porn Star Dancing
by AwkwardScenario813
Summary: In the last place he expected to be in, he met that man. The one who will do anything for a dollar; the one that simply drives his senses wild without his permission. Ludwig doesn't know why, but his increasing need and desire for that stripper just isn't going to be fixed with just a lapdance alone. But can he really just buy a night with this man?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Ludwig sighed and looked around, not liking anything at all. The place reeked of cigarette smoke, liquor, sweat, and cheap perfume. Everywhere he looked were half- naked dancers writing on stages and platforms, and some in cages on the ceiling as brightly colored lights struck every body in the room. His crisp white shirt looked like a pale magenta and then a light blue as it danced through the rainbow of colors that danced through the crowd around him. He was sitting in a booth closest to the main stage, fingering the edge of his beer glass as he continued to scan the room, not interested in anything this place had to offer and embarrassed to be seen in a strip club of all places.

"So, West- see anything you like?" the man beside him asked, smacking his back. Ludwig grimaced and averted his eyes from the white-haired, red eyed albino of his brother. He always hated his nickname. His brother called him that because he used to get his directions confused as a young child and everywhere he pointed was 'west' until he got into school. And now that same brother had dragged him from the house as soon as Ludwig returned from work just to go out with his friends.

"No, I don't. What was the point in this? I have work to do," Ludwig responded. His brother, Gilbert, groaned and Antonio, his friend, looked around Gilbert to smile at Ludwig.

"Don't act so grumpy! You haven't even seen the best part!" he said brightly. Ludwig snorted and took a drink.

"_Oh hon hon hon_~ I see the problem- little brother is too uptight and needs more drink. Finish your beer quickly, _mon ami_, and drink _more_!" Gilbert's French friend, Francis, said, holding up his wineglass. Gilbert nodded and held up his beer after taking a drink.

"He's right, little bruder- _bottoms up_!" he said, then proceeded to take another large drink. Antonio just stared at the main stage dreamily.

"I can't wait. This is the whole reason I wake up in the morning anymore..." Ludwig shook his head at this statement. He didn't believe when his brother had come home one day raving about a bi-gender strip club. He thought that there were men and women clubs, and that was the end of it. But this place; it was _huge_! There must've been a lot of income to get this set up the way it was. He wondered who on this earth would do something like this. He wanted to know why- he always thought these places were a bit degrading and horrible places to work. It was a bit stuffy in the room, and according to Gilbert the ventilation wasn't working, otherwise it would smell better.

"You wake up to come to _this_ place?" Ludwig asked critically. Antonio nodded, still smiles and cheer.

"Of course. Because my favorite part is the time I can use my imagination to the fullest with my little friend on edge..." Antonio mused, patting his crotch, leaving Francis to laugh in that annoying way of his and Ludwig to grimace. Lud looked around at several things, from the decoration on the walls to the men smoking and laughing two booths over.

"Describe it, Toni," Gilbert urged, nudging the Spaniard with his elbow. The dark, curly haired Antonio's green eyes sparkled.

"Of all the dancers, the Big Show usually hosts the ones that do the most for their money. Everyone is so unwilling to go all out. But if you have a way to pay for it, you'll have _whatever_ you want. A few bucks has your wildest dreams with-"

"And now the Big Show!" an announcer called over the PA system. "May introduce the big shots; the _hottest_, the _sleekest_, the _sexiest_ set of twins this side of Hetal City- the _Deviant_ _Duo_!" That being said, the lights danced wildly with the new beat in place, and the little lights along the main stage flashed as the rest of the club shot their attention to the sparkly purple platform. There was one gleaming gold pole in the center front, and Gilbert mentioned how lucky they were to be so close to the action. Suddenly, two slim, lean brunettes strutted to the rhythm while rolling their hips from the far side towards the middle. One looked like he was enjoying himself, the other appeared to be a bit more sour about the ordeal. They were both wearing tight black leather short-shorts and a black fishnet halter top with a leather collar. They were almost exactly alike except the expression difference and the fact that the cheerful-looking one had coppery hair and honey colored eyes, and the other had hazel eyes and darker brown. As they reached the center, they clasped hands and strutted towards the end of the stage with the pole.

Antonio looked ready to jump over the table already when Ludwig looked at the rest of his group after Gilbert hooted. Francis stood and allowed Antonio to switch him seats so that Antonio could face the stage from the booth seat. Ludwig looked back to the stage and couldn't help but stare. The two were now dancing, the sour one rolling his body on the pole while the other one took a role dropping down to the floor and sliding around seductively. Ludwig marveled at how men could just dance in heels like that- the platforms had to at least be two inches, and the heels themselves arched the foot where one couldn't help but be curious how it _didn't_ hurt. Ludwig's eyes examined the one on the floor who managed to keep an endearing smile on his face- under the tight shorts he could see the straps of some form of undergarment that would probably leave little to the imagination if it were exposed. The darker haired twin slid down the pole into perfect splits, and Ludwig knew that the groan of longing he heard came from Antonio. The dark haired twin proceeded to arch his back until his palms were pressed against the stage, then he brought one leg up over his body at a time until he had landed gracefully on the floor of the club. He spun around and made his way to the occupied table on the far side near the opening of the stage. Meanwhile, the one with copper hair had taken the place on the pole, and had pulled himself to the top with just his arms. He dropped down and like his brother, arced off the stage and started at the opposite end.

"_This_ is why you choose center booth. Then you get _both_," Gilbert said with a grin. Activity had continued in the club and chatter picked up as a low hum under the music. Soon, the twins reached the table of the group. The sour faced twin propped his elbows on the table, arms crossed on Antonio's side while the brighter twin smiled and took a seat in Ludwig's lap. The blonde hadn't even realized that he had shifted his seating position to face the stage and the copper haired twin snaked his arms around Lud's neck while this dawned on the blonde. The twin gave a sly grin to the group and crooned seductively.

"So~ What'll it be, boys?" Ludwig shivered slightly at the soft sound of this oddly feminine-like voice and the feeling of the stripper's fingers playing lightly at the back of his neck.

"Private dance, tabletop surprise, or the alley treatment?" the darker haired twin asked, having a deeper voice.

"How about a phone number?" Antonio asked, looking over the darker haired one. The dark haired twin gave a grimace before nodding with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Sure thing- got a twenty?" the dark haired twin asked, throwing his hip to the side with a smirk. Antonio nodded, enraptured by this man's face. He slipped the bill into the strap exposed under the shorts and the Italian-accented twin suddenly flipped a card through his fingers to the Spaniard. Antonio had a face that screamed _Christmas is early_ as he took the card that had the name '_Romano_' neatly written in cursive with a little heart beside it.

"Now what'll _you_ have?" the nameless twin purred in Ludwig's ear. "Because if you have the money, you can get anything you want," the man added, suddenly grinding his hips down onto Ludwig's lap, causing the German to jolt in surprise at the sensation caused by the friction of the motion. He found his face heating up when he realized another embarrassing fact; this stripper had him _hard_. The man in his lap laughed softly and looked at Ludwig's brother.

"Is he a first-timer?" he asked.

"_Pfft_\- **totally**. He's the dorkiest dork to ever dork. He is an accountant. He works in a cubicle. Had perfect grades. Hell, he's 23 and _still_ hasn't been laid yet. Little bastard is embarrassing. _I'm_ too awesome for that," Gilbert said. The stripper smiled over Lud's shoulder with the grace of an angel. Propping his chin on said shoulder, he spoke.

"In that case I'll let him come to the back room with me, no charge." Gilbert's face went white.

"**_What_**?!" was the first word on the group's lips.

"You heard me," the stripper purred and stood, then took Ludwig's hand. "Come on," he urged softly, and led Ludwig towards the private rooms near the corner of the club. He pushed open the door and walked down the hall before finding a room that didn't have an '**Occupied**' sign on the door.

"My name is Feliciano. What's yours?" the stripper asked. Ludwig blushed even deeper.

"L-Ludwig," the German stuttered. Feliciano smiled before shoving open the door.

"Well, Ludwig- you're going to have fun, I promise," Feliciano said before shoving the German through the door and flipping the sign to '**Occupied**'.

_(note: i should probably mention the inspiration behind this one. i was listening to some of my music when this song, __**Porn Star Dancing**__ by __**My Darkest Days **__came on and immediately this came into my head. I hope you guys like it as much as Uptown Girl, which was also inspired by the song __**Uptown Girl**__ by __**Billy Joel**__, i think. anyways please review!)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Italian had Lud sit on the comfortable couch in the room. He found himself looking at the red and pink decor, and then his eyes found Feliciano slowly strutting his direction. Ludwig swallowed and he tried to keep calm; why was he singled out? It was so embarrassing!

Feliciano reached him and rested his hands on the German's shoulders with a seductive smile, standing with his legs on either side of Ludwig's lap.

"So... Here're the rules," Feliciano said smoothly while his hands started rubbing at Ludwig's collar. Lud couldn't help but feel a bit calmer at the feeling of the hands- they felt so nice...

"Rule one," Feliciano stated, tugging open the first of seven buttons on Ludwig's shirt carefully. "Enjoy yourself. Rule two," he continued, tugging open the second one. "You are allowed arousal and release. Rule three," Feliciano added, unbuttoning a button with each rule. "You are not allowed to touch me unless I permit it. Rule four, you can say whatever you like, but if you get too mouthy with me I _will_ call security. Rule five," Feliciano announced softly, popping two more buttons. "No removal of clothes. So you may not strip me, nor may you strip yourself, and vice versa. Ludwig's breathing had grown a bit uneven.

"But..." he protested weakly, knowing that the rules stated that Feliciano removing his shirt was wrong. Feliciano unfastened the last one with a naughty grin.

"Rule six- _I don't follow the rules very well_," he murmured and then brought his leg up to step on the couch just above Ludwig's left shoulder. "So are you ready?" Ludwig nodded meekly and Feliciano leaned forward and pressed a button on the sound system embedded in the wall and a song with an arousing beat began to play. Feliciano slowly rotated his hips in front of Lud, then stepped down and proceeded to move along with the beat, capturing Ludwig's attention and holding it. And Ludwig had never felt so out of control in his life. Every time Feli got close, he could smell the sweat and whatever perfume or cologne it was that smelled so amazing and delicious, his eyes could hardly stand taking in every movement that slim body made, and every time Feliciano touched him he couldn't help but burn for more. The biggest mystery to Ludwig was how a stripper could do that to him- but then again, according to his brother and his friends, the twins were very good at what they do.

Feliciano stepped back and slid onto his lap, grinding and arching his spine on Ludwig's exposed chest. Ludwig's breathing caught at the friction on his painfully concealed erection, and feliciano gave a small laugh before taking Ludwig's hands and slid them down his torso to his waist and released them to move on their own. Feliciano's arms wrapped behind Lud's neck and he leaned his head back on the German's shoulder while Ludwig's hands traveled on their own mindless path down Feliciano's front. Ludwig absentmindedly brought his hips up to bump against Feli's backside, bringing a small moan from the stripper. Hearing that sound, Ludwig was prompted to do it again, and again. It was a small, light movement, but it was helping his little problem _down south_.

Feli's breathing had gone uneven, and Ludwig slowly turned his head, eyes closed so that the tip of his nose brushed Feli's cheek. The Italian stripper turned his head to meet Lud's lips with his own. Both could feel one another's breath, and Ludwig thought that the sweet smell of the other was so alluring, and as the scent infiltrated his nose he lost all thought as he went in for it...

Then, the Italian breathed a small laugh, filling the silence in the wake of the now-finished song. Feliciano slid off Ludwig's lap and sighed. He slapped his thighs absentmindedly and grinned at the German.

"Well... That was fun," he said breathlessly, then tucked a lock of hair behind his ear on the left, the curl bouncing back up as soon as the hand had passed over it. He started to slip out the door and threw one more sexy grin at the blonde.

"Bring some money next time, 'kay?" he said and then he was gone. Ludwig tried to catch his breath and stared at the ceiling.

"What the hell just happened?" he asked himself and looked at his hands. _The very ones that had touched that stripper..._

He shook his head and moved to button up his shirt. Once that was done, he wondered how he could go without being obvious... He decided to leave his now untucked shirt that way because it helped hide him; as if he could do something like _that_ in a place like this.

He made his way back to the table with his brother's friends, where he found Antonio pouting while Francis and Gilbert made fun of him.

"What's going on?" Ludwig asked. Gilbert laughed and moved over so the blonde could sit down.

"Romano's charging five bucks a text. And Antonio spent all his money asking him personal questions. Romano told him that if he could bring in five hundred bucks he _might_ say yes to a date," Gilbert laughed.

"How is that funny?" Ludwig asked, sitting down.

"_It's funny because Toni doesn't stand a chance_!" Gilbert crowed.

"Besides- as much fun as he seems, I'm sure Romano's been around a bit. Both the twins have," Francis said. "They'll do anything for a few hundred..." Ludwig grunted and looked at his now-empty beer glass, knowing it wasn't like that when he left.

"Lovi did that," Antonio said with a small smile. "He said he got thirsty, so I offered mine and he turned me down. If anything, he looked really upset to be drinking after you. He said he didn't like you," Antonio said, shrugging.

"Then why did he drink it?" Ludwig asked.

"To piss you off," Gilbert answered and finished his own beer. "It's about time we get back to the house, Lud. Let's go," Gilbert said, patting Ludwig's back. Ludwig stood and the group filed out of the group, and left.

Watching from the door to the locker rooms, Feliciano eyed the blonde while he left with the rest of the group. He grinned as the door closed behind them- he knew that the German would be back.

_(note: sorry about the late update. i planned to have this up sooner but i cant always be at McD's and i have no internet at home. thank you to those who have reviewed so far, and i hope to have another chapter up soon.)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Feliciano sighed as he lay nude in his bed on his side, counting the bills earned from the day.

"Two, three, four thousand even. Romano?" he asked, turning his head towards the other half of their shared room.

"I got three and seven hundred, along with a new fucking stalker..." the grumpier twin responded. Feliciano gave a hum in response and faced his bedside table, where his stacks of bills sat. This is the most he's gotten in a night- but he was never proud of the ways he obtained it. This latest job was not really the worst, coming second to the time someone had him make out and..._ stuff_... with his brother for five hundred apiece. This man was fairly disgusting, probably a corrupt and manipulative man in law. Just remembering what his body looked like made Feliciano shudder and want to vomit. But that's where three thousand had come from this night, so in a sense Feli shouldn't complain... But at least Romano's client tonight was cute! It was so unfair. Romano somehow had more luck with picking up clients with looks, and though most of the time Feli's had loaded wallets, he hated the after image.

He turned off his lamp and rolled over to face his brother.

"Fratello?" he asked.

"What is it?" Romano answered tensely.

"What do you think Grandpa is doing right now?"

"_Rolling in his fucking grave_. Don't ask me about that _bastard_."

"But Romano, you're named after him... Why do you hate him?"

"Because he hated me. I've explained this before, Feliciano! Just fucking drop it." Feliciano frowned and rested his head on the pillow. He knew Romano had always had a bit of an inferiority complex, and Feliciano didn't know what to do to help. If he were to compliment his brother, Romano would accuse him of being a liar and get angrier. Grandpa favoring Feli didn't help with that at all...

Feliciano waited for his brother's lamp to go off before he closed his eyes. The only thing he could say he was happy about today was his earnings, but fifty percent of the twin's earnings went right back to one of their bosses, and that meant they kept the other fifty. And most of that went into bills, more importantly the water bill to pay for all those hour-long showers to wash off the fingers of yet another client from their used bodies.

~*~*~

The next evening, he stood over the sink in the locker room, looked into the mirror, and made sure his hair looked nice, then he put on his costume for the day. Today it was hot pink booty shorts with a corset top of a similar color. His knee-high platform boots were also hot pink, and he was wearing a magenta leather collar with red studs in it. Romano's getup was exactly alike with the exception that his outfit was themed from a seductive apple red and the studs on his collar were pink. He nodded to his twin and they split up to enter their stage from opposite sides. They heard their music, and on que they strutted out. Feliciano reached the center of the 'T' shape, and started to gracefully cartwheel to the pole, Romano following his lead with backwards somersaults.

Upon reaching the pole, Feli grabbed it and immediately jumped up with all his strength, swirling around the metal gracefully as Romano bent backwards to perfectly dodge his legs he grabbed the bright red rose from the floor of the stage and clamped it between his teeth before straightening his spine. As Feliciano came down from his spiral around the pole, he grabbed the soft pink rose from the opposite side and took it in his mouth before throwing his hips back and standing straight with the strength in his legs alone. He and Romano took the one large step between them and caressed the other's cheek while Feli headed to his side to work the booths, and Romano headed to his own side.

Feliciano headed to the first booth, where a shady man with a brown coat with the collar pulled over his ears and a hat hiding the rest of his head and a majority of his face sat. As the Italian approached, the man grew rigid. Feliciano reached him and leaned his butt to the edge of the table. Then he leaned back to lay on the table in a lusty way. Taking the rose, he tucked it to where he could clearly see the tip of the man's nose in the dim, colorful lighting of the club and gently caressed at his nose with the flower.

"So what can I do for you tonight, big guy?" Feliciano asked flirtatiously. The man opened his eyes and forced himself to look at the Italian draped on the table in front of him. Feliciano's face became one of surprise before melting into a warm smile.

"It's nice to see you back, Ludwig," he murmured. The German's face flushed and he nodded slightly. Feliciano shifted his position to prop his hands on his chin and look the blonde in the face.

"Let me guess... You want to continue where you left off yesterday, right?"

"I don't know..." Ludwig mumbled. Feliciano sighed before smiling a sweet alluring smile.

"If you got more than a thousand on you I can get you something really nice," Feli offered softly.

"What do you mean?" Ludwig asked.

"It's no different than it usually is," Feliciano purred. Ludwig barely nodded and Feliciano took his hand and led him towards the rooms in the back. He passed through the hallway where he had first tempted the blonde.

Then he led him through another set of doors at the end of the hallway, and slipped into the last door.

Ludwig glanced around the room, confused. Feliciano removed the coat and hat before pushing the German down into a sitting position on the bed, which was the piece of furniture that had Ludwig so confused. Feliciano had pasted on his good smile, hating the fact that being an escort was a side job that he couldn't stand.

"Just relax. I'll be nice," Feliciano promised, like he does to every person he's ever had in the back. Ludwig's mind was a jumble of things trying to piece back together- so Feliciano was also a-?

Ludwig's mind clicked back in place after a moment, and he found himself in an awkward spot; he had ended up at the head of the bed shirtless while a half-naked Feliciano massaged his hands down Ludwig's muscled stomach. Feliciano looked a bit upset, and Ludwig managed to notice this behind the lustful expression on Feliciano's face. Right before the Italian could slip his hands under Ludwig's pants line, the German grabbed the Italian's wrists.

"_No_," Ludwig said flatly. Feliciano looked at him, confused.

"But I thought-" Feliciano started when Ludwig shook his head.

"No- I didn't know that _this_ was what you meant," Ludwig said. He thought stripping was bad enough but _prostitution_? Just when he thought the situation couldn't get worse; he had been up hours last night, unable to get this Italian off his mind. He hated to admit that he was hooked after one dose, and that he had obsessed last night to the point of infatuation. It upset him in the sense that he didn't know why he felt this way- for a _stripper_ of all things!

"You should have- it was implied," the Italian said softly.

"I... Why do you do this to yourself?" Ludwig asked, not really thinking through his words.

"_Excuse_ _me_?" Feliciano asked.

"Why do you use your body as a tool for income? It's degrading and you seem too good for that." Feliciano huffed and grimaced.

"What do _you_ know? You're probably just saying that because I'm attractive." Ludwig shook his head, feeling pity for the copper haired man in front of him.

"Actually I'm not that interested in your body at this moment seeing how I don't know where it's been," Ludwig stated, and Feliciano's face twisted to outrage.

"Why would you say that?! Do you actually think I _enjoy_ sleeping with random strangers?!"

"There has to be some kind of reason behind your decision."

"Well, you shouldn't just assume these things!"

"Then why do you do it? I won't have to assume if you'll just tell me." Feliciano sighed and dropped his head.

"My brother hates my Grandpa... Because Grandpa was the reason we are stuck where we are. You see, my grandfather was extremely bad with money, so he did a lot of gambling and borrowed a whole bunch of money from a loan shark. After he died, the shark targeted me and my brother. We have been doing this for three years and we are still about one million in debt." Ludwig almost couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"So why did you choose this of all things?"

"It was the only thing we're good at. My brother and I are way too clumsy to do anything besides cooking, and it's very hard to make it as an artist. I mean, I can paint, unlike my brother. And we can cook, but there's no open jobs in food around here, and we don't have the money to leave town. So when this place opened up, we took a job. But the pay wasn't anywhere near enough, so we resorted to selling sex. I don't even know the name of the man I lost my virginity to... My male boss is a tightwad, and the female is a pervert, but she's really nice and pretty. They work under the shark, you know... So I'm stuck. If I don't pay in money, Romano and I will pay with our lives."

"What about the cops? Why not inform them of this?" Ludwig asked. He didn't know why this man was explaining his life's tragedy to him, but Ludwig finally had some kind of grasp on what's going on in the stripper's life.

"Romano and I could risk being charged with prostitution. These back rooms' function is claimed to be 'a more erotic setting for the dancers to work in' so the inspector just ignores them. I think the shark pays him to keep quiet. I've also sold drugs, and Romano's just gotten away from them enough to have been clean for about a month now. The only reason he quit was because we can't afford it with our budget. I don't want the cops involved because it's more trouble than it's worth," Feliciano said, shaking his head. His shoulders shook silently while his head stayed down.

"It's horrible. And I know this may sound bad and Romano insists I'm an idiot but I can't hate Grandpa... Other than Romano he was the only family I really had in my life... And the dance routines are a little fun, I guess... but I hate these rooms more than anything because when I walk in I walk back out sore and with less dignity than before... I-I'm sorry," Feliciano mumbled and wiped his eyes. "You're the first person who's asked how I feel about this..." Ludwig kept a straight face and got up, then put all the removed articles of clothing back on with the exception of his coat and hat. Feliciano kept his head down guiltily, knowing that this had to have been a complete waste of time, and that he wouldn't get a single penny from this guy who must be disgusted with him... But if he was so disgusted, why did he just sit there and let Feli talk? Suddenly something hit his lap. He blinked at the small roll of bills tied with a rubber band.

"It was payday today, so I brought home half of my check. That's about three to four thousand if it helps at all," Ludwig said, standing in the half open doorway. Feliciano looked at him, awestruck. All this for no reason?

"But... Why?" Feliciano asked. Ludwig shrugged with a small smile.

"You need it more than I do," he answered, then slipped out. After a moment of processing, Feliciano leapt up and pulled on his costume in a hurry, then rushed to thank the German. By the time he had gotten out, however, Ludwig was gone. He walked back into the room he had been in to straighten up the wrinkled bedspread, then noticed Ludwig's coat in the floor. He picked it up and searched the pockets, just to see if the German had left his wallet- that way, he could find the blonde's address and return it in a gesture of gratitude. When he found nothing of the sort, he clicked his tongue. Then his fingers felt something deep in one pocket. He fished it out, intrigued.

It was a card. It was Ludwig's business card. Feliciano flipped it over, examining the writing on the back.

_'Feliciano-_  
_I don't know why you do what you do, but I would like to find out. The number on the left is my cell phone if you are open to the idea of calling someone like me. -Ludwig B.'_

Feliciano's lips curled into a small smile as he realized the blonde left the coat on purpose so that the Italian would receive this. Feliciano folded the coat over his arm and grabbed the hat left behind by the blonde.

"Ludwig... You sly bastard," Feliciano murmured, looking at the card once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"You're home late, West. I was worried nobody would make me dinner," Gilbert complained as soon as Ludwig had stepped in the door. Ludwig grunted and loosened his tie.

"I'll be home late more often, too. So if you want dinner at six then go eat at Francis' house," Ludwig told him before heading into the kitchen to wash his hands.

"Bro... What's eating you?" Gilbert asked. Ludwig shook his head.

"A friend of mine is having problems."

"You have friends? That's new." Ludwig huffed in irritation. "Okay, okay. So where do you know this friend from?" Ludwig paused a split second before he had an answer that Gilbert wouldn't suspect.

"Work." Gilbert nodded.

"I get it... So how is this friend handling it?"

"Okay, I guess. I'm going to try to assist them. It's only right." Gilbert grinned as Lud began to prepare dinner.

"You must feel like some kind of saint," Gilbert teased. "But... I don't think I know of _sadist-type_ saints." Ludwig's ears turned red with his face.

"And what's with the barnyard one? Really, Lud- we need to get you a girlfriend before you decide to hump my chick." Ludwig slapped him with the spatula and continued to use it to prod butter around the inside of the heating pan.

"That's private. And you're really one to talk," Ludwig said tensely.

"What do you mean?" Gilbert asked with a smirk while he rubbed at his stinging face.

"I don't know, stalking the nice lady down the street, and not to mention that collection of pictures under your bed of-"

"Okay, okay! Seriously, though- if you tell Francis, I'll kill you."

"And on top of that your friend _Antonio_..." Ludwig started.

"Okay, now- in his defense he was drunk off his ass _and_ Fran had spiked his drink," Gilbert objected.

"That doesn't excuse the fact that he watched turtles mating on Animal Planet and masturbated on _my_ couch while doing so."

"_Our_ couch. I live here, too. And you know Toni loves turtles."

"When you admire an animal to the point of drunken arousal at their breeding habits there's a problem."

"That's not anywhere near as bad as that video you have of that woman and the horse."

"I don't even like that one- besides, I caught you and Francis putting that in my collection as a prank."

"So you _admit_ you have a collection?" Gilbert asked slyly.

"I never denied it. But seriously, leave my personal things alone. Unless you'd like to get into the fact that Fritz caught you when you tried to do a Helicopter. Naked."

"Okay, my blessing from the Lord is a thing I take pride in, and if I want to see if I can make a propellor of it I will. Besides, it's _your_ fault my lock was broken!"

"If you hadn't refilled the salt shaker with sugar there wouldn't have been a need for me to break your door to beat you," Ludwig responded irritatedly. "Shut up."

"So touchy today," Gilbert muttered. Ludwig rolled his eyes and continued with dinner.

~Several Days Later~

Ludwig was sitting at work; a slow day, all in all. At least for him. The boss told him he could take the day off if he felt like it, since it was a Sunday and really, nobody was calling in for help on their policies. He had refrained from going into that club for a few days, and couldn't help but find himself worried out of his usually collected mind about the Italian that had captivated him all those days ago. _'How long has it been now? A week?_' Ludwig thought. He had only stayed today because he didn't have anything better to do. He sat for a moment, and decided since Feliciano hasn't called him, he would go check up on him. After all, one visit to that place couldn't hurt...

He grabbed his jacket and slipped it on over his light grey polo, and put away the rest of his things before leaving his cubicle. He ran into his boss, saying he would go home after all, and continued on his way. Once outside, he strolled to his car in the chilly October air, hands shoved into his khaki pockets. He started the old grey Cadillac and carefully left the parking lot. He looked over at the seat beside him and grabbed the baseball cap his brother had left the other day when Lud dropped him off at the University. He was proud that his brother had decided to return to college, even if for the wrong reasons. Gil just wanted to join Antonio's Fraternity to drink and party all the time, but at least it was a start.

He slipped the cap onto his head and pulled into the club's lot. It was open on Sundays, only because most of the people that worked here couldn't show their face in church and _not_ get snubbed for their job. Lud took a seat in the booth he had sat in last time he had been, and waited. Soon, the twins were on and Ludwig watched the stage with a feeling of intrigue but a fairly impassive face. He looked at the other booths, two other men in booths on Romano's side. One of them had Ludwig sweating nervously; it was Antonio. Luckily, the lovestruck idiot was too captivated by Romano to notice, and Ludwig let out a small sigh of relief. He turned his attention back to the stage, where the twins were seductively swaying and moving to the beat. Both of them looked fairly upset. They were hiding it well, but at this point there wasn't really much Ludwig could do. He would have to wait for them to finish their show.

As the twins slid from the stage, Feliciano saw Ludwig and brightened significantly. He strode over to the table confidently and slid onto Ludwig's lap, draping his arms over Ludwig's neck and sticking out his lower lip in a sexy pout.

"Luddy, I missed you; where have you been? It's been a while since I've seen you in here. I thought you'd left me for good," the Italian said in mock sadness.

"I was... Um... Uh," Ludwig said, unsure how to continue and becoming slowly impaired with his speech as embarrassment and a blushing face took over. Feliciano looked at him quizzically, and he continued.

"I was waiting for you to call me..." Ludwig said shyly. Feliciano smiled, and Ludwig saw some guilt in his happy, but faintly shaded, tragic eyes.

"I meant to... _Honest_. Things just sort of... _You know_," he said softly and apologetically. Ludwig nodded and paused.

"Should we go to the back room?" he asked Feliciano with a gesture to the private rooms, and Feliciano nodded and stood. Ludwig looked his outfit for the day over, and noted that today's color theme was a shimmery, majestic purple. Feliciano's outfit consisted of tiny, uncomfortably-tight-looking shorts with a two inch wide strip of cloth missing from each hip, replaced by crisscrossed string to hold it together. Feliciano's top was a simple, three-to-four-inch wide tube top, and he was accessorized with mid-calf high glittery purple boots and a purple feather boa around the shoulders.

Feliciano noticed his look over and frowned. "You sure you aren't in it for the looks," he asked with slight impatience in his voice. Ludwig shook his head.

"You look good, yes, but that isn't the reason I treat you the way I do. It's because you are a human being, too, and it's just common courtesy to respect others regardless of their job," Ludwig replied. Feliciano nodded and started leading Ludwig to the back, his eyes downcast. When Lud hadn't returned for days, he went out of his way to do shameful things... It had started with a client and ended up being something Feliciano wasn't proud of in the least.

He led Ludwig into the unoccupied back room, and flipped the sign before closing the door to the room with a bed gently.


End file.
